


Three Weeks

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three weeks is to long for Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Weeks

“No, stop,” Jemma said and turned to push the body behind her. There’s a look in his eyes and a smirk on his face, and someone help her, because it was so sexy it made her think of trashy romance novels. “Bucky…”

He steps forward and puts his arms around her. “Three weeks Jemma,” he starts and dips his head to her neck and nuzzles it with his nose to move her hair. “Are you really going to deny me? I just want to take you home and fuck you.”

Jemma admonishes him usually about his filthy language, but now she’s just wet. His hands slide down her back side and then move to the front to cup her.

“Come on sweetheart,” he teases, “just lay down and think of England.”

Jemma shoves him back and fights a smile, he has this stupid grin on his face. “Stop,” she warns.

“Jemma, if you don’t come with me right now I’m pushing you onto this counter and eating you out.”

The image alone does her in. “I hate you,” she mumbles and shoves him away so she can grab her belongings. He better make her scream.


End file.
